thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Beretta Sharp
Beretta Sharp is a District 14 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. Her District partner is Ace Dagger. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Beretta will renounce the Capitol on-air, and call for the Districts to begin a rebellion against the Capitol. This will no-doubt have serious repercussions later, but Beretta knows she has to do everything in her power to take the Capitol down. *Alliance(s): Beretta will not, under any circumstances, join the Careers. Instead she would rather get a group of rebellious tributes and form a anti-career alliance. *Bloodbath Strategy: Beretta will run straight to the golden horn, and snatch some knives and a back-pack before meeting up with her alliance. There will no doubt be a show-down between the Careers and the anti-careers, and Beretta will make sure to kill at least one of them during the bloodbath. Once things turn south for her she will order them to retreat. *Games Strategy: She will find a safe spot to camp relatively close to the cornucopia so she can attack the Careers whenever she feels like it. Once the Careers have ran away or been wiped out Beretta will move on to her second goal: escaping the arena. Once she finds a way she and her alliance will get out of there, bringing along whatever tributes they can. Skills: Beretta is fast, very fast. She can easily run to the cornucopia, grab some knives, take out a Career and meet up with her allies before half the tributes even arrive at the golden horn. She's actually quite strong for a girl her age, and could easily beat a guy in wrestling 15 and under, and any girl. She's also really smart and convincing, and could easily get people to join her against the Careers and the Capitol. She knows lots of survival skills, and how to swim and climb decently. Weaknesses: Beretta is a rebel, so the Capitol will instantly hate her, provoking the gamemakers to sick mutts on her. She is also a risk taker, which can cause bad things to happen to her. Also she is very loyal and would get upset if her allies get hurt or killed. Fears: Beretta is relatively afraid of failing. She's afraid if she doesn't have the revolution, more innocents will die and it will be all her fault. Weapons: Even though Beretta has taken Career training, her preferred weapon is a knife. She likes sneaking up on tributes and killing them quickly and quietly. She can also throw knives with a deadly accuracy. She also likes using spears for close and long distance fighting. She can also handle swords and hatchets pretty well. Appearance: Beretta has long, pitch-black hair that drops to her breasts. The bangs have a dark-brown streak that Beretaa dyed, despite her parent's protests. She also has brown eyes and her skin is on the paler side. She usually wears a black loose shirt with a red tank-top underneath. Personality: Beretta is very daring and brave, and she would never back down from a fight, even if it was the Career pack. Beretta loathes the Capitol with a burning passion, and is ready to do whatever it takes to bring the tyrant down. Beretta is outspoken, and doesn't seem to have a mouth filter, this impresses some, but appalls and offends others. Beretta is actually rather kind and caring though, and would hate to see younger tributes being killed or hurt. But she has no remorse when killing bloodthirsty Careers. Beretta, coming from District 14, is inclined to taking risks and does so. Her biggest risk being defying the Capitol of course. Beretta is also extremely smart, and likes making elaborate plans and traps instead of running around, swinging a knife and screaming a war cry. History: Beretta was born into a wealthy family that owned a lavish mansion in District 14. Beretta was entered in Career training and was very popular at school. But her parent's weren't only wealthy members of District 14, they were rebels, and this would be their downfall. Her parents staged a revolt in which the rebels took control of the airport (the only way the Capitol could land on the island), the peacekeeper quarters and town square. Capitol reinforcements arrived though and bombed the city, killing Beretta's mother. Next peacekeepers parachuted down into the rubble and gunned down anyone on the streets. The peacekeepers took Beretta's father to the Capitol and executed him. Beretta got all of the money in her parent's will so she stayed in her mansion and attended Career training. After this though Beretta hated the Capitol. Yeats later she staged her own revolution, this didn't go as well and was quickly overthrown. Beretta was sent to the Capitol. The president was impressed with the young girl's bravery and smarts to be able to stage a revolution so, he gave her a choice. Be killed on the spot or a chance at life. Volunteer for the Hunger Games. She could still die, but she would have a chance. Beretta choose the Hunger Games option so she could try to get all of the Districts to rise up in revolt. Token: A locket with the picture of her mother and father inside. Height: 5'9 Trivia *Beretta is the only female District 14 tribute to be considered for signature tribute. *Her name was choosen after HawkWD looked up 'bad-ass' names on Google. Category:District 14 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:HawkWD's Tributes